


Fool

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Battle, Depressing, Drabble, I love killing characters, I need help, I'm Sorry, I'm hopeless, Lost Love, M/M, One Shot, This is a serious problem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2691854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A really depressing one shot I've been sitting one for a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fool

“Behind you!” Ronald's voice cut through the noise of battle sharply. William whirled around and brought up his scythe to block the claws of the demon that had come up behind him. He hit the trigger on the side of the metal shaft, extending the blade into the side of the demon. Ronald backed up till the two were back to back. A ring of around six demons closed in around them. Individually, the reapers would have had no trouble defending themselves but against so many, it would be a close call. The largest demon threw himself at Ronald, and got a face full of spinning blades for his trouble. The five other demons moved in as one, a solid, seething ring of darkness. William and Ronald's scythes flashed and the night was stained red. One by one, the demons fell. The sun started to peek tentatively over the horizon, painting the sky with flames. The last demon seemed to have more sense than his brethren, and fled. Or so they thought. Ronald turned towards William. The demon stopped a few meters away, and drew back it's arm.  
Ronald smiled, “We work well together boss.”  
William looked up from where he had been wiping off his scythe blade, “I dare say we do.” Then he saw the blade in the demons hand.  
“Ron!” he screamed, running forward.  
Ronald looked back and his eyes widened. William did what came naturally. He threw himself in front of the blonde, taking the shot in his chest. He fell back onto Ronald as the demon vanished in a swirl of darkness.  
“William!” Ronald gently lowered William to the ground, “Why would you do that?”  
William chuckled weakly, a trickle of blood falling past his lips, “How could I not?”  
Ronald pulled the dagger from William's chest, desperately trying to stem the blood.  
William placed a hand over Ronald's, “It's pointless.”  
“No! I can't just let you die.” the blonde's voice cracked. “Why? Why on earth would you do that?”  
William coughed, causing more blood to drip from his lips, “I can't let anything happen to you. I've never been good with feelings, but I know I care for you.”  
Ronald finally let himself cry, “You fool. If only you had said something earlier.”  
William smiled slightly, “A bit late for that.”  
“You fool.” repeated Ronald, as he leaned down. He pressed a his lips against William's, in a kiss that bittersweet with the thoughts of all that would now never be.  
“I love you, Ronald Knox.” whispered William with his last breath. Ronald held the lifeless body of his supervisor as the first rays of light fell over them, and cried for the man he had loved.


End file.
